Whiskey Lullaby
by Bri Black
Summary: Draco promises Ginny that he will come home from the war. When he finally returns, he finds Ginny with another man. He turns to drinking for comfort. What happens next? Read to find out. DracoGinny. A little angsty.


**_Flashback_**

****

"I love you, Ginny," Draco said, kissing his girlfriend.

"Come home and we'll start a family," she smiled. "Now, go! You're going to miss your bus!"

**_End Flashback_**

"Draco, Draco, wake up! You're home," Blaise said, waking him up.

As he got up, the old bus driver said, "This is you're stop, son. Listen, We really appreciate what you did out there."

"You do what you have to."

"Do you have a wife?"

"I haven't been home in a long time."

"Go make your family, son."

Draco smiled, "Thanks."

He walked up to the house. He stepped through the door and heard Ginny giggling upstairs. He crept up the stairs and pushed open the door to her bedroom. Ginny jumped up.

_Lala__ la la la la la_

_Lala__ la la la la laaaa_

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

As soon as he glanced Harry Potter in bed next to Ginny, Draco ran down the stairs.

Ginny followed him down, saying, "Draco, I thought you weren't coming back! I thought you would come home with Harry! I thought you had found someone else."

He banged out the door, yelling, "Ginny, why would I find someone else! I love you! But apparently, you don't love me enough to wait for me!" He jumped onto his Firebolt and continued yelling, "Apparently, you _think_ I don't love you enough to come back to you!" He didn't get very far before he fell of his Firebolt, crying.

When Ginny ran toward him, he screamed, "Stay away from me!" Draco stood up and stumbled towards his Firebolt. He mounted and flew away, hoping he would never see her again.

He got to Malfoy Manor, which had been deserted since he left, and pulled the old bottle of Firewhiskey out of the liquor cabinet. After that, he never went anywhere without that bottle of Firewhiskey. He sat in the bar and tried to drink away his pain, but no matter how much he drank, he couldn't forget her. Until one night…

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
  
Lala la la la la la_

_Lala la la la la laaaa_

_Lala la la la la la_

_Lala la la la la laaaa_

He took his wand and just did it. It wasn't hard, at least not harder than living alone and in pain. He finally drank her memory away. His life was short, but this time, he didn't have the strength to get back up again.

When Blaise found him, he was lying on his bed, not a mark on him. Nothing was wrong with him, except that he was dead. Lying next to him was that bottle of Firewhiskey and a note that said, 'I'll love her forever.' They buried him under the willow tree on the Hogwarts grounds. One of the only people that showed up was Ginny Weasley._  
_  
_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time   
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

Nobody knew how much Ginny blamed herself. For many months, she had to keep they Firewhiskey on her breath a secret. As she kept drinking, she lost some of her memories of him, but she couldn't ever drink enough to completely forget him. Until one night…_  
_   
_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

She took her wand and just did it. It wasn't hard, at least not as hard as living with the guilt of Draco's death. She finally drank away his memory. Her life was short, but this time, she didn't have the strength to get up again.

When Hermione found her, she was lying on her bed, clutching a picture of Draco and an empty bottle of firewhiskey. They buried her next to him underneath that old willow tree, and as they look back, they could see Draco and Ginny, finally united again.

_  
  
Lala la la la la la_

_Lala la la la la laaaa_

_Lala la la la la la _

_Lala la la la la laaaa_

_Lala la la la la la_

_Lala la la la la laaaa_

_Lala la la la la la_

_Lala la la la la laaaa _


End file.
